


One Last Chance

by autumntennant



Category: Doctor Who, TenPetals, TenRose - Fandom
Genre: F/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntennant/pseuds/autumntennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has lived without Rose for more than three hundred years and is struck with the memories when he realises he has landed in another universe - one that he knows he's not meant to be in. This is what happens when The Doctor sees Rose once again and perhaps for the last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

The breeze of winter air on his face.  
Today was the day, yet neither of them knew. The day they would see each other again, the day tears would fall and a mad man would finally be happy again. The Doctor was a man who lived a very long life. It would seem like a blessing to some, but to The Doctor it was a curse. One thousand and two hundred years of losing people that he loved. People dying, people forgetting and people leaving. But there was one person - etched to his hearts for so many years that he had lost count. He wanted to forget her and the memories that used to make him happy.

"Her name was Rose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAAaAy first chapter !!  
> so umm the first five chapters will be a prologue to the actual story so from the sixth chapter onwards, the chapters  
> will be longer :-)  
> hope you enjoy!


	2. Two.

The trembling of the bigger-on-the-inside box flung the time traveling alien from the console to the bars. He grabbed onto the cold metal and pushed himself against the force when the shaking paused. Looking at the screen with words too difficult for humanity to decipher, his mind went places. He wasn't in the universe that he was meant to stay in. There was a tiny possibility, but he pushed the thought away so that he wouldn't get distracted.

"Only one way to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you've realised i'm doing a thing where the doctor is recalling the things he said when he was still the tenth doctor :-) which means its the eleventh doctor's POV woo yup yup


	3. Three.

Words he used to say.  
Same man, different face - a tongue that was not his but at the same time, was.  
So many words that belonged to him; that were never said anymore. He knew that if he did the memories would overtake him and swallow him in darkness.  
He would describe the pain as being in a small dark room with spikes at every corner that had no light switch

"That name keeps me fighting."


	4. Four

Skin on metal, waiting to push.  
The time lord stared at the opaque wooden door. He hesitated, taking his hands on and off the handle repeatedly.  
There were things he wanted to see but at the same time he was worried that his hope would go to waste like food left on a child's dinner plate.  
He sighed, his cold breath landing on the windows that he had been standing in front of for five minutes.

"I'm so, so sorry."


	5. Five.

He never actually acknowledged her love, which was why he was too scared to ever admit his feelings and how happy he felt when they were together.   
He was the absolute happiest he had ever been since blood was left on his hands during the Time War. He remembered the warmth in his chest whenever he witnessed her smile.   
Making someone smile after what had happened was what kept him going; seeing the stars again, the fusion of colours at the Medusa Cascade, the busy streets of New Earth. The list could go on forever.

"We had chips!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of prologue :-) !  
> I'll put up the sixth chapter tomorrow so yeeaahh   
> thank you for reading so far !! ilysm   
> btw if you want to find me on twitter im at @d0ctorlou (Lou not iou so)  
> yup yup byee


	6. Hello Old Friend

The creek of the door made his hearts beat faster. He felt the time lord equivalent of adrenaline surge through his body. 'What if's were wandering about his mind. But before he could think of the answers to the many questions, his eyes met with those that he had never seen in three hundred years.  
It was her.  
Without his permission, tears filled his eyes. He wanted to reach up to wipe them but his body started to shake. So many questions.  
"Is this real? How long has it been for her? Does she know its me?"  
Her hair cascaded over her shoulders. It was a beautiful light brown that shone under the light.  
The Doctor couldn't even focus on where exactly he was without his attention being taken whole by her.  
'Her' meant 'Rose.'  
'Rose' meant 'Rose Tyler', the woman The Doctor thought he'd never see ever again after he left her with a clone of his tenth incarnation - well, eleventh.  
She stood there in a big winter jacket with jeans. She raised an eyebrow slightly, opened her mouth as though to say something, but quickly closed it.  
"Hello, Rose." The Doctor paused after he said her name. He said it as if it was an ancient treasure that had just been recovered - precious.  
Then, there was silence.  
"Well, you've - uhm, changed," he quickly muttered out to brush the awkwardness away. Rose smiled brightly, tears making her eyes glisten.  
"Look who's talking," she joked. The Doctor popped his head out and looked around, trying to take in his surroundings.  
"Where are we? How long has it been for you? If you don't mind." He asked in curiosity.  
"Well, that's a first." Rose's eyes widened. "We're in Bath. Me and John moved here last year. And yes, he's named himself John. It's been - oh gosh, eight years. Time does fly," she added.  
"Oh, you have no idea," he said softly so that Rose wouldn't hear.  
He always liked conversation, but now he didn't know what to say. It was like being asked what your favourite word was without given time to think. He was unprepared, obviously. Given that he thought this day would never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this chapter ended so horribly. i'm just really bad at writing endings but i hope you like this chapter ? :-) thank you to the people who gave kudos ily


	7. Goodbye, Rose Tyler.

All of a sudden, the all too familiar alarms from the TARDIS started to sound. The Doctor knew what this meant. He lay his hand onto the wooden door and started to pat it affectionately.   
"She doesn't like it here," he muttered under his breath with his eyebrows furrowed.   
"Can I, you know, come with you?" Rose pursed her lips. She knew that there wasn't a chance The Doctor would let her, what with never being able to see her family and such. But it had been so painstakingly long and she hated the feeling that something in her life was missing.   
The Doctor had a grin on his face - but not one that you would see on a person that was happy. Though he tried to smile, his eyes would give away his pain.   
He wanted Rose to come. He wanted the days back when they would go to so many different planets and just have adventures.   
He just wanted happiness but he knew he couldn't have it without taking away someone else's.   
Rose had a life here; she had a family for God's sake.  
Oh, how he wished life was simpler.   
"We have to move on, Rose. I'm sorry. Just do one thing, please, for me. Live an amazing life," he pleaded, his voice breaking at the last sentence. Rose remembered the first time he said that to her. It was on the TARDIS when he sent her away.   
"If you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life."  
"I love you," Rose said again. The Doctor frowned as an attempt to stop himself from crying but the tears wouldn't stop.  
"I love you too, Rose Tyler. And never forget that, okay? Know that you will always be in both my hearts and that I will love you even after the end of time." He smiled at her yet again and reluctantly closed the door. He stood there with his palm against the wood before he took a few steps backwards, sighed, and then turned around to face the console.

The TARDIS dematerialised in front of Rose, the wind blowing her hair out of her face.  
And that was the last Rose Marion Tyler ever heard the noise of the TARDIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry that this fanfiction was so short omg. this to me was just like a practice which is why its not so long. so umm in my head i had this idea that the tardis brought the doctor to the parallel universe because he had just lost amy and rory (i didn't write it down because i didn't know how to fit it in, sorry !) and he started to think of everyone he had lost like rose, martha, donna, sarah jane smith, so on and so forth. and the tardis knew that she could bring him to see everyone else but rose because yakno parallel worlds. so, she brought him there (with difficulty) to see her yayy. yeah okay sorry bye.


End file.
